


Before the Supremacy

by Hexus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Lightsabers, POV Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force, Throne Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexus/pseuds/Hexus
Summary: "Darkness rises, and light to meet it," Snoke intoned.Kneel.Kylo's thoughts could not betray him in this moment. His obedient stance didn't falter, nor his thoughts. The absolute calmness he felt by her side on his way to the throne room had endured until now, and he knew that wouldn't change. Time passed swiftly for him. The fear was gone, because he knew she was the one he needed.





	Before the Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/gifts).



> Dedicated to zacharybosch 'cause she went to see The Last Jedi with me three times and is totally a Reylo convert now. Also, thanks for proofreading.
> 
> I've not written any fiction since I was a kid, but these scenes, along with this particular notion of Kylo's feelings towards Rey and Snoke, flew into my head and I just had to start writing it.
> 
> I know it's short and non-sexy (so no one will ever read it right) but I hold a very dear connection to the idea of the Force, the way it can overwhelm and control yet bring peace and justice, the way it permeates everything and can be different for everyone sensitive to it. I love the way The Last Jedi adds to it, especially through these two fantastically written characters, and I felt the need to begin somewhere when it comes to expressing that in writing.

Rey stood under The Falcon just as before, but there was no rain this time. Only the gentle sound of the waves far below the cliff face and the stars that scattered the night sky. It was there that she felt it yet again; the shimmer in the Force, the awakening of a sensation she had never known until recently. The slow silencing of her surroundings followed by feelings of calmness and balance. Connected once more.

"Your hair," Kylo murmured quietly. "Those robes."

She hesitated a moment.

"Skywalker's not leaving with me," she said. "Leia's counting on us."

"He's a broken fool," Kylo sneered, ignoring the mention of his mother. "Luke doesn't deserve to be at your side."

"And you do?"

"You deserve to be by mine."

Their gazes locked in silence. She saw innocence and tenderness in him where he saw potential and power in her. But there was a hint of fear that he couldn't hide. As she stepped onto the Falcon, she wondered if it was her that he was afraid of.

He couldn't allow himself to think. He just had to keep her talking and make sure she arrived. It had become natural to suppress the heartache he felt seeing the interior of his father's ship, though more difficult to hide the thrill of her being that much closer to his side. Fear was the one feeling he couldn't contain in that moment. Ending years of servitude demanded his utmost focus. Snoke _could not_ know his intentions.

Rey turned to him as she reached the top of the boarding ramp.

"We _can_ defeat him together," she said. "But only together."

"You're right," said Kylo. "If you stand with me, we'll become what we were meant to be. I've seen it."

Rey felt her surroundings returning again. She didn't want him to leave.

"I won't be long," she promised.

As she faded from his view, the cold, decontaminated air filled his lungs again. He too was left dazed after these lucid but dreamlike encounters, questioning whether they were real even after knowing the touch of Rey's hand. Little did he know how much better he'd feel when she arrived.

* * *

"Darkness rises, and light to meet it," Snoke intoned.

 _Kneel._ Kylo's thoughts could not betray him in this moment. His obedient stance didn't falter, nor his thoughts. The absolute calmness he felt by her side on his way to the throne room had endured until now, and he knew that wouldn't change. Time passed swiftly for him. The fear was gone, because he knew she was the one he needed. Even her violent scream couldn't get through to him as Snoke invaded her mind. Then it happened.

Rey pulled his saber hilt towards her, making a feeble attempt at Snoke's life, exactly as he'd seen. She slid toward him guided by Snoke's supreme command of the Force, exactly as he'd seen. Kylo's saber hilt sat between them. _Exactly_ as he'd seen.

He stood as Snoke began to drone. The sight of Rey's face brought him absolute peace, knowing that everything was happening as it should. Finally they could be together.

His hand closed and Luke's lightsaber ignited. He was brought straight back to reality as he pulled the hilt into Rey's hand and she stood to meet him. Supremacy had risen at last.

Now for the hard part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is set right before my favourite scene in the film; such a stunning, visceral fight for survival!
> 
> I was fascinated by the idea of Kylo having foreseen the key moments before Snoke's demise, and how Rey was the only one able to help him finish it once and for all. That, thanks to her, killing Snoke wasn't the difficult part for him, but everything afterwards was. The Praetorians were his real worry, and in this moment he believed she would join him.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have some more ideas for their ever-growing relationship in future.


End file.
